


Mirrors Tell Nothing But Lies... Right?

by RandomNerdNamedVic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, How does this work?, Techno has a mental breakdown, Wanna see a broken man cry?, lots of hugging, small injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNerdNamedVic/pseuds/RandomNerdNamedVic
Summary: Dream and Techno have been together for a few years now. But something has been bothering both of them for months and everything gets put into perspective when the mirror starts taunting Techno. Anxiety is one hell of a fire starter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting anything. 
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO CHANGE THE TAGS I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!
> 
> There's some intense mental illness in here. Full on hallucinations. Everyone has different experiences with mental illness and if you are experiencing signs of mental illness please get some professional help. Lots of Love! 
> 
> This all has been based loosely on real events. 
> 
> Also, this is all I really had the intention and motivation of writing but I did write more because I have no self control. It just got a little boring in my opinion but if you want a bit of a stressful breakfast scene with Will and Phil I can post that too. Just let me know.

It had been bothering Dream for months now and it was absolutely infuriating. 

He had moved into the arctic cottage with his pink haired boyfriend for almost a year and things were going well between them. But something just kept nagging him.

"It's like he's two different people!" Dream complained to George and Sapnap. Dream laid in the grass of the flower field next to Sapnap while George fiddled with a flower, sitting next to them.

"Everyone acts differently in different situations, Dream," Sapnap responded. "It's called 'Code Switching'. Look it up if you have too." 

"I know that," Dream scowled and playfully shoved his friend's shoulder. "I don't think that's what's bothering me."

"Then what's bothering you?" George asked lazily. Dream wasn't able to collect his thoughts about it for a while. But that's why he always came to his friends to help him flush out his ideas.

"Ok, so you know how Techno is when he's out in public right?" Dream started his friends nodding in agreement. "He does his best to look so dead inside and unphased but you can clearly see he's always guarded. His shoulders are always tense and his eyes are always shifting around, like he's looking for something.

"But when he gets home," Dream continued, sitting up. "The second he crosses the threshold of his house, he relaxes so much. Like, almost unnaturally. He almost shrinks six inches because it's like all the tension in his back is gone.

"He walks around the house like he's gliding, like he doesn't have a care in the world. You can really see how tired he is because he finally relaxes his face in a natural manner. It's just- I can't put my finger on it."

George laughed at Dream. "Dude, it's normal for people to relax in their own home. Is that really what you're worried about?"

Even Sapnap tilted his head to look at Dream.

"I don't even know," Dream had a defeated tone. He pulled his knees to his chest, looking about the flower field. 

"You'll figure it out, buddy," Sapnap said confidently. "Your detective Dream!"

Dream sighed. He sure hoped he would.

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


The sun was setting as he walked through the door of his shared home. His beloved sitting at the dining room table, sipping tea and reading a book. It did warm Dream's heart, seeing the normally tense man relaxed and at ease. It also made him chuckle to himself, as the other was sitting in the same spot he left him in this morning, almost nine hours ago.

"I'm home, honey!" Dream said. Techno didn't respond and continued to stare at his book. Dream just shrugged, knowing that he's probably just too distracted. 

Dream rounded the side of the table, gently placing his hand on the other's shoulder. He noticed the way the other man tensed under his hand and Techno looked at Dream with a startled look. 

"Oh- umm. When did you get home?" Techno asked. 

"Just now," Dream said with a chuckle. He took his hand off of Techno's shoulder and removed his white mask, placing it on the table. His emerald eyes meeting ruby ones with a friendly smile. Techno smiled back. 

"So did I miss dinner or do you want me to make something?" Dream asked. Techno just blinked at him.

"It's dinner time?" Techni asked, confused.

"Way passed."

"Oh. I must've lost track of time," Techno looked back at his book, seemingly starting to notice that the book he started that morning was almost completely read through.

"That's ok," Dream put a kiss on Techno's cheek, watching the pinkette blush a tad. "I'll whip up something real quick and we can head to bed." 

Dream wandered off to the kitchen, planning to just reheat something from a previous night. He paused for a moment, looking back at the other. Dream noticed that Techno never released the tension in his shoulders. He silently watched Techno sigh, hopping to see him relax again, but no. The pink haired man was just as tense as before. Dream looked down, and continued to the fridge. 

  
  


_______________

  
  


Dream was laying in bed in just boxers and a t-shirt. He was laying on his side staring at the wall with an intensity that would've drilled holes into it if he could. 

_ Why was Techno so tense today?  _ Dream thought to himself.  _ He had been fine when he was reading, but he was so tense after I came home and all throughout dinner.  _ It just sat weirdly within Dream's mind. Just the way his shoulders lifted ever so slightly kept replaying in his mind.

His train of thought was interrupted by the man plaguing his thoughts walking into the room. Techno was only wearing loose pajama pants and a towel loosely draped over his still damp hair. The pale skin on his chiseled torso was still slightly reddened from the heat of the shower, making the man's scars slightly more prominent.

"Hun, did you want a glass of water?" Techno asked, Dream noticed the glass in his hand. 

"No thanks, technobabe," Dream smiled as he saw the light blush on his partner's face. Techno chuckled at the nickname, unknowingly comforting Dream as Dream could see how relaxed he was. 

"Ummm, do you happen to have those pills Phil recommended for me?" Techno asked, sheepishly. 

"You meant the one's for sleep? Yeah, I got them right here," Dream responded, sitting up and reaching into his bedside table. He grabbed a small pill bottle. "I'm glad you're taking your dad's advice about your sleep insomnia."

"Well, I haven't slept in three days, so I thought I'd give them a try." Techno sat on the other side of the bed.

"Three days?!?" Dream looked at him, stunned. He put two small pills into his hand and handed them to Techno. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you about it, and besides," Techno paused, swallowing the little pills with the water he brought. "You look really cute when you sleep."

Dream couldn't hide the flush of pink on his cheeks. Even after a year of dating, these cutesy little quips always made the other fluster. 

But Dream's mind wandered quickly to how the other's scared skin tensed up as he sat down, and how it stayed that way as he took his meds. 

Techno leaned over and gave Dream a kiss on his concerned face. 

"Dream don't worry," Techno said, trying to sooth his lover. "I'll probably sleep for a week."

"That's not good either," Dream put on a pout, making Techno chuckle. 

"I'll be fine," Techno laid down and lifted the covers, gesturing for Dream to snuggle in his arms. 

After Dream turned off the light on his bedside table, it was easy for him to let himself relax into Techno's arms. They wrapped their arms around each other and it only took Techno ten minutes to start lightly snoring. But Dream was still wide awake as he felt the other tense at his touch and remained tense even as the other drifted to sleep. Dream let out a deep sigh. It was going to be a long night. 

  
  


_______________

  
  


Dream stood at the door of his room, just watching. Techno had been asleep for about fourteen hours now. Dream was glad that Techno was getting some sleep, he himself only got about four hours or so. 

He was still worried, but decided not to wake the pinkette. But he did leave his lover a little note on his side of the bed, letting the pinkette know where he'd be when he wakes.

Then the blonde, fully dressed, grabbed his mask and left the house to go seek advice from his friends. He sure needed some. 

  
  


_______________

  
  


Dream, George, and Sapnap were out in a desert looking for an abandoned temple. But Dream, of course, was really distracted.

He wanted to ask his friends for advice but he got cold feet about it the second he saw them. He felt almost guilty bringing things up to them. 

But of course, his friends knew him well.

"You figured out what's been bothering you, haven't you Dream?" George asked, nudging his friend. 

"Oh, well, I think so," Dream responded, taking a hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Then what's your problem!?" Sapnap asked. "We've been walking in silence for an hour, there was plenty of time to bring it up."

"I know, I just didn't know how to bring it up!" Dream responded. He took a deep breath. "So, remember how yesterday I told you that Techno is like two different people and he's almost unnaturally relaxed at home?"

The two friends nodded. 

"I think my problem isn't that he's relaxed, it just seems that every time I come near him, he tenses up. Like he expects something."

Sapnap and George looked at each other. Not sure what to say. 

George looked back at Dream. "He did live alone for a long time. Maybe he's still not used to living with someone?"

"How can you still not be used to someone after almost a year, though?" Dream asked. 

"I guess," George was at a loss for words. But just before silence could plague their trip, Sapnap piped in.

"It's probably something he doesn't even notice. I don't want you to worry too much, but you know he had it rough before Phil found him. It could just be a coping mechanism from back then and mean nothing at this point. Like how you pull at your eyelashes of all things when people yell at you." 

Dream opened his mouth to say something but closed it soon after. Although his face was hidden, his friends could practically see the face he was making as his brain put the pieces together. 

"Listen man," Sapnap continued. "All you gotta do is talk to the guy. Maybe he's been holding onto something and you'll be able to talk through it. It'll put your insecurities away too 'cause you'll probably find out that it's nothing. Worst case scenario will be that you two can deal with whatever problems you guys have." 

"That's probably best," George joined in. "Like, Dream, if you didn't talk to Sapnap and I about your problems, we wouldn't have suggested that mask that you wear. And trust me man, you're not intimidating when you pick at your face. And besides, you tried to pick a stupid colour anyway."

"What do you mean?" Dream asked, in an almost offended tone.

"You tried to pick the color red, Dream," Sapnap added. "You'd look like a Christmas gremlin with your green hoodie."

The two laughed at Dream stammered on about how it wouldn't look like a Christmas gremlin but his defense fell on deaf ears. 

Dream smiled at the two as they crested the top of a sand dune. He looked out to the temple that lay in ruins before them. He was both nervous and excited, because he was going to have a comforting sit down tonight. 

  
  


_______________

  
  


Techno woke with a start, sitting up in bed. He was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping off his face. He wiped his forehead and stood up from the bed, cursing his nightmares. They hadn't bothered him in so long, and they've been worse than ever before. He  _ hated _ going to bed now.

He looked out the window and was greeted with the setting sun. He furrowed his brows, he thought he'd only been asleep for a few hours, it should be in the middle of the night. 

He looked at the clock. 

"It's 7 pm?" Techno said to no one. That would explain why Dream was gone from beside him, he must be out with his friends or something. He was just baffled that he slept for twenty-two hours straight.

He sighed, sitting in bed. His mind trailing off to thoughts of the blonde he’s fallen so hard for. He felt almost guilty having Dream all to himself. He didn’t feel like he deserved the genuine connection they had. Techno felt that Dream could do so much better than him. The voices in his head agreed. Every time he got close to Dream they’d get louder with thoughts of Dream leaving and other insecurities. Sadly, it made it more difficult to be around Dream. But the affection was intoxicating and he couldn’t stay away from that. He’s only felt genuine love for six of his twenty-one years on this hellish Earth and he wasn’t planning on letting that go. 

He coughed a bit. His throat was hoarse. That happens after you sleep for more than twenty hours. He took a sip of water from the glass on his bedside table from last night and immediately regretted it as he felt like his bladder was going to explode. Techno almost ran to the bathroom. 

After he did his business, he stared into the mirror and glared at himself. He was gross. Covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his chest and clumped together. He sighed, needing another shower, he started the process of unsticking his long, pink hair from his sweaty body and brushing it out. He felt like he could sleep another two days. When he was done with his hair, he washed his face and took a drink of water from the sink. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. Letting his shoulders relax, resting his elbows on the sink, and his mind hummed. 

_ Oh, what I would do for just one day with a quiet mind. _ He thought to himself. 

"That's not gonna happen," a voice said from behind him. Techno's eyes instantly snapped open and he turned around. 

No one was there. 

Techno's heart was beating so loud and he was breathing heavily. His eyes were darting around the small room looking for the source of the voice. His eyes landed on the window and he almost broke the sound barrier when he ran over and flung the poor thing open. 

No one was there. 

Techno closed the window slowly. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"It's all in my head," he told himself. He was still and for once, his head was quiet. Suspiciously quiet. Techno just shook his head and started to leave the bathroom.

"Sure I am," Techno heard it again to his left and his head whipped around to the direction of the noise. His eyes met with his own. He looked into the mirror. 

Something wasn't right. He grabbed the edges of the sink and glared at his reflection. It was wrong. It was  _ smiling _ at him. 

"You know he hates you, right?" The voice coming from the mirror was his, but it was off. 

"Ok, now I know I've gone crazy," Techno said. "Either I've gone crazy or I'm still sleeping. There's no way this is happening."

"I mean, you went crazy a long time ago."

"Yeah, no, I'm leaving," Techno went to move but his body held rigid. His body wouldn't move. 

"Great," his reflection said, his face looking distorted in a way. "Now we can talk about how you really feel."

"I'm hallucinating," Techno said.

"That may be true, but that's not going to stop me from reminding you." 

"Reminding me of what?"

"Of how much Dream hates you."

"He doesn't hate me."

"Why isn't he here? It's extremely late. He seemed  _ so worried _ about you yesterday and yet he isn't here?"

"He's busy."

"Don't you see the look of disappointment on his face whenever he sees you?"

" _ Shut it _ ." Techno hissed at himself. He wasn’t prepared for this.

"He's bored of you. He's sad cause he settled for you. He's probably out on a date instead of hanging out with his  _ 'friends' _ ."

Techno's grip on the sink tightened. His knuckles white. His insecurities hit differently when he heard it from a manifestation of himself. 

"You don't even have anything to say," his reflection shrugged. "That's cause you know I'm right. How many times have you two tried to kill each other. Do you  _ really _ think he's ever going to trust you? You can't hide your past. Not with all those scars. You're just weak. That's why he's using you. You're just a pawn to him. And why wouldn't you be? You're so desperate for affection that you let that psychopath in and control you.  _ He doesn't care _ ."

Techno just stared at the figure in front of him. He felt weak. He felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. A lump formed in his throat and he felt hot tears flowing down his face. 

"Do you still not believe me?" His reflection asked. "Why don't you just ask him?" 

Techno's eyes went wide as he watched Dream walk out from behind his reflection. The rendition of his beloved stared at him coldly. 

"Techno," Dream's voice was soft. Almost like he was miles away. Techno waited to see what Dream had to say, trying to remind himself that this wasn't real. The Dream in the mirror was without his mask and was staring Techno in the eyes. Dream looked so disappointed. Techno never thought his stomach could twist like that. 

_ This isn’t real, _ Techno begged in his mind, wanting to believe it. But the pain was too real. 

He watched the hallucination of Dream. Dream didn't move but Techno heard Dream's voice call to him. The voice was so quiet. The face he was looking at showed nothing but disappointment, but that voice sounded concerned. There was a moment of quiet. 

Dream didn't move, but Techno felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes didn't see what he did. His mind didn't perceive that he moved. 

But a fraction of a second later, he was staring face to face with Dream. He was sitting on Dream's waist and was pinning his hands on either side of Dream's head as they both were on the floor. 

"Techno please,  _ say _ something!" Dream yelled, his voice straining and tears in his eyes, finally getting through to the pink haired man. 

Techno blinked and stared at Dream, wondering how he got in this position. He really looked at Dream's face and he was quickly filled with dread and guilt. Dream looked absolutely  _ terrified _ . 

_ No,  _ Techno cursed to himself. The next voice he heard wasn't Dream's. His own twisted voice coming from behind him. He almost felt a breath carry with it.

" _ Told you so. _ "

  
  


_______________

  
  


Dream arrived at home at about eight pm. All the lights were off in the house which he thought was strange. Techno, even if he slept in late, would've turned on the lights by now. He has this weird tendency to just turn all the lights on in the house. Dream almost made a game of it. “What rooms has Techno been in today?” and he could just list all the rooms with the lights on. 

He took his shoes off at the door and placed them next to Techno's boots.

"Techno, I'm home!" Dream yelled into the house, and he was greeted with silence. "Maybe he went to bed already… Or is still sleeping?"

He started getting a little worried. If he was still sleeping, that would mean that Techno slept for twenty-three hours. 

Dream walked in further, placing his mask on the table as he walked by and pulling off his sweatshirt, resting it on the back of a chair and headed to the bedroom. He was getting really concerned with how quiet it was. He held his breath when he opened the bedroom door. He felt slightly relieved that the other wasn't there, but a new level of worry filled him when he realized that, he, in fact, had no idea where he was. 

Dream whispered his name again. Concern gripping his heart, and for a few seconds, he didn't hear anything. 

He heard the faintest of breaths coming from the connected bathroom. Light was peeking out from under the door. He quietly approached it, leaning his head on the door to listen. 

From the other side, Dream heard steady, shaky breaths. Carefully, he opened the door. His heart dropped at the sight before him. 

There was Techno. Staring at his reflection with a mixture of hatred and fear. His hands gripping either side of the sink with a desperation that it threatened to crack the porcelain. His bare chest heaved with steady, panicked breaths. Tears fell freely from unwavering, unblinking red eyes. 

"Techno?" Dream asked, his voice filled with worry. "Techno what's wrong?"

But the pink haired man didn't waver. He just kept staring. Dream started to panic, his mind reeling, trying to figure out what was wrong and what to do. 

"Techno?!" He said his name louder, but to no avail. Techno was clearly in pain, lost in himself and Dream didn't know how to help. 

He reached out hesitantly, and placed a hand on Techno's shoulder. With a flash of movement, Techno released the sink and grabbed Dream's wrist, pulling his arm tight. Techno turned his body, landing an elbow in Dream's chest and a foot behind Dream's ankle. Dream’s head hit the floor with a sickening crack and his vision blurred for a moment. Before his vision returned he felt a weight on his hips and he raised his arms unsure of what the other would do, only to have Techno grab both his wrists and pin them beside either side of his head. 

Dream's eyes refocused. Above him Techno was still, his eyes locked onto Dream's. Techno's face was now deadly, hot tears fell on Dream's face. 

"Techno!" Dream yelled, panic clear in his voice. He tried to sit up but the other just tightened his grip. Dream winced at the pressure, no doubt having bruises forming already. "Techno stop it!"

Techno just kept staring, having no reaction. Tears formed at the corners of Dreams eyes, being fueled by too many emotions. Fear, concern, confusion and worry. 

"Techno please,  _ say something! _ " Dream yelled out in desperation and Techno blinked, pushing some unfallen tears out of his eyes and they fell onto Dream's face. 

After a second of confusion, Techno's face twisted in guilt and panic. His breath hitched and Techno's mouth opened as if we wanted to say something and the words got stuck in his throat. He slowly let go of Dream's wrists and pulled back. Panic clearly filling his face. 

Dream laid still, unsure of what to do. 

Techno's eyes flashed between the darkening bruises on the blonde's wrists and emerald green eyes. Dream's stomach twisted in knots at the sight of pure guilt on the other's face. 

"Techno?" Dream asked. Techno shot back and scooted away from Dream until his back hit the wall on the opposite side of the bathroom. 

"I- I- I- I'm so sorry," Techno said. His voice was full of sorrow and pain. "I'm so sorry, I don't- I don't-" He looked down at his hands. Tears flowing freely from his face again. 

Dream sat up, he started to reach towards Techno, "Hon please-"

"No!" Techno snapped, making Dream freeze. Techno’s face filled with fear. "I don't want to hurt you again…" He said it in almost a whisper, drawing his hands into his chest. Techno's head fell forwards and his eyes squeezed shut. "I don't wanna lose you, but I don't wanna hurt you either. I don't want you to be scared. I'm too dangerous, Dream. I'm not safe."

Dream stared, almost dumbfounded. Besides just now, nothing like this had ever happened, but Dream had a feeling that those thoughts weren't new. Those thoughts had most likely been bothering the pinkette for longer than he could imagine.

Dream moved towards Techno slowly and quietly as the pinkette tried to keep in sobs. 

Dream knew the other was beating himself up inside, his nonchalant character that he had spent so long building, was broken down and his weaknesses exposed.

Dream moved quickly because he knew Techno would pull away, and pulled him into a hug, Techno's body went rigid at the touch. Dream rested his head in the crook of Techno's neck, and just held the man who made weak efforts to pull away.

"Dream, no- please- Dream- I-" Techno couldn't put together a consistent thought. Dream just hugged him tighter.

"Shhh. Listen," Dream whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you through this. I love you." Dream tried to put all his love and emotion into his words. Something must've gotten through to the other, because he wrapped his arms around Dream's back, burying his face into his shoulder. The two just sat there, in each other's' embrace. 

Techno went slack in the other's arms and just cried. The blonde tightened his grip, feeling the other collapse into him, letting go of all the tension he's held onto for all these years. Dream was ready. Ready to help Techno fight whatever demons he may carry. He wasn't going anywhere.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream reaches out to Dadza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to rewrite the next scene because I hate it, lol. Please have this little chunk to get by.

Techno was on the couch, fast asleep and wrapped in a blanket. Dream sat at the kitchen table, talking on his phone. 

"Thanks for calling me so late, Phil," Dream said to the other. 

" _ It's no problem, mate, _ " Phil said from the other line. " _ Your text sounded pretty urgent. Sure you don't want me to come over now instead of in the morning? _ "

"It'll be a pretty long story," Dream whispered. "We're just exhausted. I can give you a quick rundown on what happened if you want?"

" _ Please do, _ " Phil said. 

Dream gave Phil a very washed tale of what happened. He looked at his wrists, the deep purple bruising only seemed to get worse as the night went on. He didn't mention that to Phil. When Dream was done, Phil was silent for a moment. 

" _ You said Techno was sleeping right now? _ " Phil asked.

"Yeah," Dream looked over at the other, Techno's face looked a bit angry and he curled into himself a bit. "I think he's having a bad dream." 

" _ Jeez, this hasn't happened in so long, _ " Dream could hear the worry in Phil's voice. 

"He's done that before?" Dream asked, feeling more and more worried for the pinkette curled up on the couch. 

" _ Well, not exactly. But he's gone through these little lapses in his mind every now and again. Plus they get  _ really _ bad if he's sleepwalking. _ " 

"He hadn't slept for three days and then he took one of the sleeping pills you gave him and I know he slept at  _ least _ fifteen hours. I don't know exactly how long he slept, though."

" _ I bet it's closer to twenty. _ " Phil laughed. " _ He'll sleep another eight hours at least. Meaning if I come over at about nine, it should be perfect timing to come over and maybe help with breakfast. _ "

"I'm going to freak out if he actually wakes up at eight."

" _ What can I say, I know my son. _ " Phil laughed again. " _ Go get some sleep, I'll be there in the morning. _ "

"Ok, thanks Phil."

" _ Night, Mate. _ "

"Night."

Dream hung up the phone and got up from the table. Leaving his phone behind, he walked up to the man sleeping in a sitting position on the couch. 

Dream shook his shoulder lightly. 

"Babe, you should move to the bed," Dream said. The other's face scrunched up a bit and his eyes cracked open slightly.

"No," Techno said, he sluggishly put his arms out, motioning for the other to join him on the couch.

Dream just sighed. He sat next to Techno and pulled him into his hold. They shifted until Dream was laying on the couch and Techno laying on top of him, the blanket covering them both. Techno was sleeping again in just a few minutes. Dream gently stroked Techno's hair, feeling how relaxed the other was. He was so worried about his lover. The events of the night kept swirling through his head. He just wanted to help, and he hoped Techno would let him. He kissed the pink head of hair, laid back and soon drifted off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hyped my next scene up for myself and I'm trying to get it to something presentable for you all. I love you! See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really nervous about this! 
> 
> Like I said at the top, this is kinda supposed to be a one shot, but I did write more. It's just kinda boring, at least compared to this chapter. If you want more, just ask and I'll try to figure out how to wrap that up and post it. Dadza and brother Will show up. That's not a big spoiler. 
> 
> Again! Thank you for the read!


End file.
